


A Good Night for a False Alarm

by exilefromlife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 am and an alarm goes off in Steve and Sam's apartment complex. Their new neighbor doesn't have his coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night for a False Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on Tumblr about this prompt and decided to give it a go. Hope you all enjoy!

He had _just_ settled down in bed after finishing the closing shift at work when the distinctive blare of the complex’s fire alarm went off. He snarled into his pillow and rolled off the bed, hopping into his pants and shirt as he made his way through his apartment. Steve could hear the sleepy voices of his neighbors through his too-thin walls and sympathized. There was a resounding knock on his door as he was slipping into his shoes. The blond threw on his jacket and grabbed his “some idiot burned popcorn and set off the alarms again” kit and answered the door.

“Hey man, just making sure you’re up. You got shoes?” Sam Wilson, one of his closest friends and next-door neighbor looked down and smiled as he began walking next to Steve. “Good, it’s in the 30s outside. Hey, _hey_ , y’all, it’s a damn alarm in a three story building, just exit the building without trying to kill each other, right?”

Steve’s bulk next to Sam gave the words a little more meaning and the two frat guys stopped shoving each other around so they could join the small crowd making their way down the stairs. “And people wonder why you can’t get a girl, Sam.”

“Or a guy.” They were in the wide stairwell when the man shrugged. “You’d think that a guy with my build would have some more luck in the romance department, but _nooooo_ , I had to go and make friends with one of the Greek gods.” The last word caught on a yawn and at least three people around him yawned as well. Steve merely grinned as they rounded the corner and started to descend again.

“Thanks for that, by the way. The brunette that passed you over two days ago gave me her number. Oh, and that British guy you work with gave me his.” The blond tried not to laugh.

Sam glared at him. “Daron is _Welsh_ , you uncultured swine. And he gave me his number first.”

They made it out onto the street and crossed the road with the crowd. Since no flicker of light or flames were visible, Steve shrugged and continued walking backwards so he could look at his friend. “False alarm, looks like. You’re welcome to join Daron and me after our first date, you know.” He was joking about the date, but the offer always stood between them any time they liked the same person. Why bother fighting when you could share?

“Watch it, Ste—!”

Steve hit something—some _one_ —and topped over them head over heels. He sprang back to his feet, turning to the person he’d tripped over. “God, I’m so sorry! I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Only my dignity.” The brunet he’d tripped over shrugged and curled himself over his legs. “No harm done, just watch out next time.”

The blond nodded, taking in the sight of the man. He was wearing pajama pants and nothing else, and shivering. Steve noted his missing arm and bit his lip. The man had been taken by surprise by the alarm, obviously. “Hey, no jacket?”

The man snorted. “Thought it was a fire. Just got out of bed and booked it down here. Seems like I’m the only one with that much of a self-preservation instinct, considering I’ve been out here the longest.”

“Your instinct sucks if it makes you die of exposure. Here.” Steve took off his jacket and draped it around the other man’s shoulders.

The brunet practically burrowed into the jacket. “Thanks.”

“No problem, happens to all newcomers. This is Sam, and I’m Steve. How long have you been in the complex?” The blond sat down next to the brunet, Sam joining them.

“Just unpacked my last box not three hours ago. Great way to spend my first night. I’m James, but my friends call me Bucky.” Bucky’s shivers had stopped. “Don’t. Ask.”

Steve put both of his hands up. “Wouldn’t dream of it. You picked the worst day to move in, seeing as the college kids in the complex have movie nights on Saturdays. The new smoke detectors they just put in are too sensitive, and burnt popcorn always sets it off. Never happened this late before, but it’s Thanksgiving break, so…” He shrugged and Bucky laughed.

“Good to know.” Suddenly, the noise around them got quieter, and the brunet perked up. “It stopped!”

Steve stood and offered Bucky his hand. “Yeah, the landlord lives on-site, so he can take care of false alarms pretty fast.”

Bucky accepted his hand and stood, offering Steve his jacket back. “Thanks for the jacket.” He bit his lip and gave Steve a small smile. “So…do you want a cup of cocoa or something? I want to hear more about what I got myself into.”

“Sure thing!” Steve, Bucky, and Sam joined the line to file back into the complex, and the chatter between Steve and Bucky continued as they went up the stairs. Sam waved Steve a good night as he turned into the second floor, and the blond caught his final remark and chuckled.

“Damn Greek god. Least I can call Daron now…”

It was a good night for a false alarm.


End file.
